bristolroversfandomcom-20200214-history
Andy Rammell
Andy Rammell, affectionately nicknamed Rambo, is a forward who is often credited with saving Rovers from relegation from the Football League in 2003, when he scored four goals in the final three games of the 2002-03 season and enabled Rovers to avoid the drop down to the Conference by three points. Andy joined the club from Wycombe Wanderers late in March 2003, with Rovers deep in relegation trouble. He failed to find the back of the net in his first four games, and Rovers recorded three defeats and a draw in that spell, but on 19 April, with just three games remaining in the season, Rammell netted twice to record his first goals in a Rovers shirt and helped the team to a 3–1 win over Cambridge United. He scored one goal in each of the two remaining games, a 1–0 win over Oxford United and a 2–1 victory against Darlington, enabling the club to avoid the ignominy of leaving the League. Rammell's time at Rovers was dogged by a knee injury, and this caused his return to action after the summer break to be delayed until October, but he picked up where he left off the previous season, netting twice after coming on as a late substitute in a 4–0 rout of Darlington. These were to be his last goals for the club however, and after playing six more games he finally decided to retire from football due to his knee problems. In all Andy scored six times in twelve league games, and also played in one FA Cup and one Football League Trophy game without scoring. Career Andy's first club was Atherstone United, where he played in the late 1980s, before making the huge leap to join Manchester United for a transfer fee of £40,000 in September 1989. He stayed with the Old Trafford club for a year, but did not make any first team appearances in that time, and was sold to Barnsley in 1990 for £100,000. In five and a half years with Barnsley Andy made 185 league appearances and scored 44 goals, before signing for Southend United in February 1996. He spent two years at Southend, followed by a further two years at Walsall and two and a half at Wycombe Wanderers, from where he joined Rovers. In an interview shortly after his retirement (available here) Rammell had indicated his desire to open an antiques shop, and make a clean break from football, but he changed his mind in the summer of 2004 when he signed for Forest Green Rovers. His time at the Gloucestershire club was extremely brief however. He suffered a recurrence of his knee injury just eight days after signing for them, forcing him to retire from football for a second time, and this time for good. Although he had signed a contract, he agreed to cancel it as he did not want to take money from the club for doing nothing. Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:10 February Category:Players born in 1967 Category:Players who joined in 2003 Category:Atherstone United Category:Manchester United Category:Barnsley Category:Southend United Category:Walsall Category:Wycombe Wanderers Category:Forest Green Rovers